<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird Of Paradise by xxxbookaholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975119">Bird Of Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic'>xxxbookaholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Overworking, Shoplifting, Stargazing, also i have nobody to proofread haha, no beta we die like men, that was a laugh of pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was wrong, he knew it was. He’d been told numerous times that stealing was bad, and he had to agree. If he had half a mind, he’d have turned Kokichi in right there.<br/>Luckily, he didn’t even have a quarter of a mind.</p><p>or</p><p>shuichi has spent his whole life following the destiny that his family has given him.<br/>kokichi is a free spirit who pays no mind to what others think, going with the flow. he's also the first breath of fresh air shuichi has gotten since childhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bird Of Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this while listening to Fantasy by Khai Dream, so if you want to look that up before reading, it could possibly make the experience better! It's whatever you prefer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Shuichi poked at his pastry, trying his best to look interested in his mom’s conversation. She was visiting for a few days, like she did every three years or so, and he couldn’t help but think that this was awfully convenient.</p><p>   “I knew you had my genes <em>somewhere</em> in there,” his mom said, her eyes twinkling. “Fourteen and already on the news! I guess staying with your uncle all these years hasn’t made too much of an effect on you.” <em>No, but you leaving me did, </em>he thought but didn’t say, still prodding at the muffin in front of him rather than eating it.</p><p>   “You know, your father was happy, too,” she sighed, twirling her straw around in her drink, “he was so upset that he couldn’t come and see you.”</p><p>   “It’s fine,” Shuichi said. “I know you two are busy.”</p><p>   His mother laughed, “I always knew you were an insightful one.” <em>Whatever gave you that idea?</em></p><p>   “And!” She suddenly piped up after a few moments of silence, “I heard there was a letter addressed to you from Hope’s Peak Academy. What all did it say?” She sounded genuinely interested. <em>Of course she only became interested in my life when something like this happened.</em></p><p>   Shuichi shrugged. “They’re interested in having me attend the school when I turn sixteen. If I continue my detective work, that is.”</p><p>   “Will you?” She asked, leaning half-way across the table.</p><p>   “I probably will,” he replied. If he were to be honest, he didn’t even want to think about continuing his work. Every time he thought of going back to the agency, of going by Ultimate Detective, of solving even just one more case, all he could think of were the eyes of that woman.</p><p>   His uncle had told him that he had no reason to feel bad, that self defense or not, she still committed murder. He couldn’t help but think that he’d made a horrible choice, though, by taking on that case. She was just trying to protect herself, and he blew it for her. If detectives were supposed to help the innocent, what did that make him?</p><p>   In the end, though, he knew attending Hope’s Peak would take some stress off his uncle’s shoulders. It was free for anyone scouted; he had to take the chance he was given, even if it hurt.</p><p>   His parents, on the other hand, had no right to influence his decision.</p><p>   “Good!” She said, clearly relieved. He understood why. All she ever wanted was to spread their family’s name and reputation, nothing more, nothing less. She didn’t care for him; she just cared for how she looked.</p><p>   His father was the same, too. For god’s sake, they left him! They clearly had no interest in him; they only had interest in what he’d grow up to be.</p><p>   He didn’t say any of this, though. He just pulled his hat over his eyes, an accessory that he’d gotten from his uncle shortly after his first murder case, and continued to pick at the top of his muffin.</p><p>   Remembering the look of pure fury in that woman’s eyes didn’t do much for his appetite.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   He didn’t drive his mom to the airport, once her free time ended. Just said goodbye from inside his uncle’s doorway and sighed in relief when she eventually disappeared into the distance.</p><p>   She wouldn’t be in contact for at least a few months.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   Much to Shuichi’s dismay, he didn’t get a break from detective work. If anything, he got even more cases piled on top of his already-full-schedule.</p><p>   The rest of the year was spent solving crimes and having to make timers just so he could maintain his friendship with his neighbor, Kaede.</p><p>   It was tiring and there were quite a few times he felt like he was going to fall asleep on his feet, but regardless, he kept going, slapping truth after truth onto pieces of paper and pretending he wasn’t breaking under every criminal’s glare.</p><p>   “You know, you can slow down every now and then,” Kaede told him, once, when they were sitting in his room. It was a mess, covered in papers, files, and empty coffee cups.</p><p>   Shuichi hummed, not looking up from his computer, where he was looking through all the emails he’d received from the detective agency recently. “Slow down what?”</p><p>   “Your work,” Kaede said, rolling her eyes, “Hope’s Peak isn’t going to withdraw their offer if you spend a day free of crime scenes.”</p><p>   “But what if they did?” Shuichi asked, finally turning around in his chair to face her. “Hope’s Peak is free and could seriously help my uncle and I. I’m not taking the chance that I could mess this up.”</p><p>   “Shuichi, seriously, if you keep this up, you’re going to drop dead before you make it to sixteen.”</p><p>   “As if,” he scoffed, facing his computer once again.</p><p>   Neither of them mentioned his work after that; just sat in silence, him working through his emails and Kaede playing on her 3DS.</p><p>   <em>Just a little bit longer</em>, he promised himself that night, before he went to bed. <em>Just one more year</em>.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   The next year went by painfully slowly, but finally, he turned sixteen and just a few days after, he received yet another letter from Hope’s Peak. It was just a few sheets of paper, full of questions to fill boxes to sign, but to him, those sheets of paper meant everything.</p><p>   More than anything else, though, it meant his work had finally payed off. He’d get free admission to a famous high school, his uncle would be able to focus on himself and what he enjoyed, and Shuichi would finally be able to take his work to another level.</p><p>   A day after he sent the paperwork in, Kaede came barreling into his room, almost sixteen and looking more overjoyed than she had in years. (And that was saying something, since Kaede almost always seemed overjoyed.)</p><p>   They’d spent that night celebrating both of their acceptance letters, binging their favorite television shows and eating way more popcorn than they should.</p><p>   It was the first time in years they’d spent time together without Shuichi having to cut it short.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   Shuichi continued his work until September ended, October began, and he found himself in front of his new room, backpack slung over his shoulder and trying not to cry. (<em>He wasn’t sure if the tears were from joy, relief, or exhaustion</em>.)</p><p>   He was trying his best not to bother any of the students that were already moved in, attempting to keep the jangling of his keys down to a minimum. It was around nine-thirty, so a lot of people were still asleep. He didn’t want to disturb them.</p><p>   The door opened to reveal a simple, clean room. All it had was a dark blue bed, a shelf full of mystery novels, a desk, and a bunch of case files that he’d probably never get around to solving.</p><p>   In other words, it was a canvas for the mess Shuichi was bound to make of it.  </p><p>   He knew he should be happy as he closed the door and began unpacking his stuff, placing clothes into the closet and leaving pencils on the desk. He knew he should be grateful; grateful to be given such an opportunity, relieved to finally be at Hope’s Peak.</p><p>   He knew that, and yet instead of skipping for joy, he just collapsed onto his bed, his heart sinking to the ground.</p><p>   All he could feel was exhaustion.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   His parents called him that night. Their excitement seemed to make up for the adrenaline that he still didn’t have. They were acting like they were there instead of him.</p><p>   “I always knew you’d do our family name well,” his father praised him, and yet, even as he looked directly at the camera, it looked more like he was seeing right through Shuichi, straight to his talent rather than his character.</p><p>   His mom nodded in agreement, “that’s what I said. You know, I was worried when we left you with your uncle, but you’ve done well.” She added, “I’d rather you take up acting, but if you truly don’t want to, detective work is good enough.”</p><p>   That must have been the first time she entertained the thought of him having free choice. <em>Too bad I don’t even want to be here to begin with.</em></p><p>   The call lasted for what felt like hours, despite it only being about ten minutes. It was filled with zoning out, mumbling answers, and pretending to be enthusiastic about his ‘<em>new beginning’</em>.</p><p>   When they finally hung up, saying something about having rehearsal in fifteen minutes, Shuichi didn’t even bother turning off his phone. He just collapsed on his bed and stared up at his ceiling, imagining he was anywhere but there.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   It wasn’t until two weeks after he’d moved into his room that he truly <em>met</em> Kokichi. Despite being in the same grade, they were in two different classes; it was a shock that they’d met at all.</p><p>   Shuichi had been taking a walk off campus. He wasn’t completely sure where he was, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he cared. If push came to shove, he could just plug in Hope’s Peak’s address to his GPS. He hadn’t been expecting to see anyone while he was out; it was late. Classes had long since ended, and most people were either lounging around the courtyard or tucked in their dorms. Just a quick look at his watch revealed that it was eight-forty-three. Really, he probably should have been in his dorm, too.</p><p>   Kokichi had passed him on the street, and for a second, he didn’t even think twice about it. It was only when Shuichi comprehended the clown mask that was halfway on his face and the convenience store that he was heading towards that he turned.</p><p>   Shuichi spun on his heel, staring in confused disbelief as the boy walked, not faltering as he completely tied the mask around his head. Tentatively, he asked, “what are you doing?”</p><p>   He was recognizable from the back. Shuichi had seen him walking with a few people who <em>were</em> in his class; Miu, Rantaro, and Kiibo.</p><p>   The boy twirled around to face Shuichi, his face now completely covered. “Feeding the stray cats and patting orphans on the head?” He replied innocently, his hands moving to rest on his hips.</p><p>   “Then what’s with the mask?” Shuichi wasn’t sure why he was asking. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know the answer. Still, it was a mystery; a mystery that was apart of his own life, not a client’s or anybody else’s.</p><p>   Kokichi cackled, leaning completely forward. “I have a reputation to uphold, you know! I’m sure you’ve heard of me, Saihara-chan, or you wouldn’t be talking to me. I think the real question is why <em>you’re</em> out here.”</p><p>   “How do you know my name?” Shuichi asked.</p><p>   “Oh, that!” Kokichi stood up straight, kicking one foot over the other and leaning back. It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen already. “I know everything, Saihara-chan. I <em>am</em> the <em>Ultimate Supreme Leader</em>, after all.”</p><p>   “Supreme leader of what?”</p><p>   “That’s for me to know and you to ponder about!” Kokichi replied, his tone playful, as if they were old friends. All it did was make Shuichi even more confused.</p><p>   “Anyways,” the boy said, “I’m already getting bored here. If you don’t mind me leaving, I have stray hamsters to feed!”</p><p>   Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were feeding stray cats?”</p><p>   “Cats, hamsters, water hoses,” he listed off, sounding bored, “it’s all the same to me! Anyways, Saihara-chan, I really do have to go. My tree is getting hungry. Goodbye,” he laughed. Kokichi waved, and for just a second, he lingered. Shuichi was about to say something, but then he turned around and shot off in the other direction. When he reached the convenience store doors, he turned back around. Kokichi waved at him, and despite his mask, Shuichi could tell that he was smiling. Then, he disappeared into the shop.</p><p>   Shuichi considered just going back to the dorms. He considered collapsing into his bed, waiting for his mother’s inevitable phone call (<em>she’d been calling more and more, these days</em>), looking at his pile of homework and tiring cases.</p><p>   It didn’t take long to make his decision.</p><p>   He speed-walked towards the convenience store and made his way inside, searching for Kokichi with his eyes. It didn’t take long to find him; he was in one of the back aisles, near the fridges, pulling out way too many <em>grape Fanta</em> bottles and seemingly not giving a fuck who saw.</p><p>   Shuichi glanced back at the shop clerk, who wasn’t even paying attention to the store; he was reading the newspaper without a care in the world. <em>What an establishment, </em>he grimaced, before making a beeline for Kokichi.</p><p>   “Who are those for?” He asked. This time, Kokichi did jump, whirling around as if he was ready to run. Maybe he was. When he saw who spoke up, though, he relaxed, turning back to the drinks once more.</p><p>   “For my evil organization, of course! I have over ten million loyal goons, Saihara-chan, you can’t just expect me to let them dehydrate! What a cruel person you are,” he said. It sounded like he was pouting, but Shuichi couldn’t be sure.</p><p>   “I don’t think Fanta is going to do much for your ‘evil organization’ in that regard.”</p><p>   Kokichi laughed. “Water is for the weak! It’s so boring and basic; the world doesn’t need any more of that crap.”</p><p>   “Water or boring things?”</p><p>   He shrugged, “they’re one-in-the-same.” Eventually, he stepped away, five bottles in a bag and five in his hand. He hesitated for a moment, and then handed Shuichi two. “You want to help?”</p><p>   “Help hold them or help pay? Don’t tell me you brought a clown mask and not your wallet.”</p><p>   Kokichi tilted his head, “pay? I didn’t forget my wallet, it’s right in my pocket! But that doesn’t matter, since we aren’t using it.”</p><p>   “Then how are you paying?” Shuichi deadpanned.</p><p>   “We aren’t,” was all he said, and then Kokichi turned around, bolting towards the door. “Hurry up, Saihara-chan, I can’t have you getting caught!”</p><p>   Shuichi paused, the shock setting in. If he helped, he’d technically be considered an accomplice, and could be kicked out of the school, let alone sent to jail. On the other hand, though, he was pretty much already screwed. At Kokichi’s voice, the clerk had stood up, slamming his newspaper on the desk and demanding that Kokichi pay.</p><p>   For the second time that night, Shuichi made a decision that he definitely shouldn’t have. He ran after the boy, holding the Fanta bottles tight to his chest as they slid out the door and hurried down the sidewalk.</p><p>   Shuichi wasn’t sure where he was going, but at the time, it didn’t really matter. His shoes were slapping on the ground with every turn they took, his breath was becoming heavy, and he had adrenaline pumping through his blood, yet he wasn’t tired at all. For the first time since that day with his mother, all those years ago, he didn’t feel a hint of exhaustion.</p><p>   He pulled the soda bottles over his face, trying to cover up his identity as best he could. Shuichi was lucky he wasn’t wearing his school uniform at the time; if he had, he’d be ruined. His uncle would kill him before the police could even think of putting him in juvey.</p><p>   Still, though, that was only if he got caught.</p><p>   Kokichi suddenly turned down an alley, leaving Shuichi to simply follow, gasping for breath.</p><p>   It was like the games of tag Kaede and him used to play together. It had only been them at the time, but it hadn’t mattered; they would run around in circles, retracing already familiar steps, always only being a step away from the other. At the time, Shuichi had thought that level of running from someone was the most exciting thing he’d ever done. Now, though, running just a few inches away from Kokichi, keeping up his quick pace all the way until the sound of sirens and yelling died down, he realized he had been wrong.</p><p>   This was wrong, he knew it was. He’d been told numerous times that stealing was bad, and he had to agree. If he had half a mind, he’d have turned Kokichi in right there.</p><p>   Luckily, he didn’t even have a quarter of a mind.</p><p>   When they were safe from the roaring of the police, they stopped, both of them collapsing to the flood in exhaustion.</p><p>   Then, surprising not only Kokichi, but himself, as well, Shuichi laughed. It had to be the first time he’d given a genuine laugh in years, if you didn’t count when him and Kaede celebrated their acceptance sheets, a few weeks back.</p><p>   Kokichi joined in the laughing eventually, holding his stomach and acting like they’d just heard the funniest joke in the history of comedy. When they finally quieted down, he tugged a Fanta bottle out of his bag, holding it out to Shuichi. “I got an extra for my pet computer, but if you want it, you can have it,” he half-said-half-sung.</p><p>   Shuichi froze for a moment, wondering if it was morally okay to drink what he’d just helped steal. <em>I already commited the crime, </em>he thought, <em>finishing the job won’t hurt anyone. </em>So, he handed over the sodas he had been holding and took the one Kokichi gave him.</p><p>   The one he had been given had <em>S.S</em> written on the cap in surprisingly neat handwriting. <em>When did he write this? </em></p><p>   Kokichi didn’t drink anything, just stood up, patted his clothes down, and began to gather the sodas. When he had all of them either in his hands or bag, he spun around and made his way down a different alley. “Well, cya, Saihara-chan! I’ve gotta go, now, since I have a top-secret evil organization to tend to, but I’m sure you’ll be fine! Just wait about ten minutes and then make your way down that alley,” he pointed to an alley on the far right, “it’ll get you down the path to Hope’s Peak without any cops getting in your way.”</p><p>   Before Shuichi could respond, Kokichi disappeared into the shadows. He got up and scanned the alley where his companion had disappeared through, but it was to no avail. He had disappeared into the night.</p><p>   All of a sudden, Shuichi felt like a protagonist in a cheesy action movie. He laughed again, having to lean over to keep himself standing.</p><p>   His uncle couldn’t know anything about this.</p><p>   Or his parents, for that matter.</p><p>   Unlike what usually happened, even with the mention of his parents, Shuichi didn’t stop laughing.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   Two days later, Shuichi found himself standing outside of the class next to his, peeking in through the doorway. It didn’t take long for him to notice Kokichi. He was bolting around the room at a speedy pace, his lunch box unopened in his hand.</p><p>   “Hello?” Shuichi said, unsure. Kokichi skidded to a halt at his voice, turning around. His face was blank for a second, as if he was considering his options, and then he smiled.</p><p>   “Oh, hey, Saihara-chan. Are you here because you want to join my evil organization?” Before he could respond, Kokichi added, “oh, but you can’t! Because I don’t want you to join! I can’t have a <em>detective</em> going anywhere near my goons,” he laughed.</p><p>   Shuichi wondered, not for the first time since that night, how Kokichi made it into Hope’s Peak Academy.</p><p>   “I wasn’t really planning on joining your evil organization, Ouma,” he deadpanned. “I just wanted to ask if you’d like to eat lunch with me in the courtyard? There’s really nice weather today.”</p><p>   Originally, he hadn’t been sure if he wanted to ask. In the end, though, he decided that he wanted to see Kokichi again, even if it was only to preserve the joy that he’d felt two nights before. His family’s expectations and the unsolved cases on his desk were beginning to weigh him down again.</p><p>   Kokichi pointed at himself, cocking his head innocently. “Me? Were you <em>that</em> enamored by a thief? Wow, Saihara-chan, you’re such a terrible detective!” He didn’t sound like he meant what he said, though, so Shuichi didn’t comment on it, even if it shot a pain through his heart.</p><p>   “I wouldn’t say enamored. So, are you coming or not?”</p><p>   “I’m coming, I’m coming! Geez, Saihara-chan, you’re so clingy,” he commented absent-mindedly, his lunchbox swinging in his hand as he walked past Shuichi, making his way to the courtyard.</p><p>   They ended up settling on a bench near the gate that led to the Reserve Course building, eating in silence. And by silence, Shuichi meant that <em>he</em> was silent while Kokichi rambled on, changing the topic every time one would bore him, moving his hands (and, in addition, his sandwich) in crazy motions as he spoke.</p><p>   “And then Miu told me that I was lying!” Kokichi finished his story, his expression conveying pure betrayal and heartbreak. “How could she? It’s okay though!” He brightened immediately. “You’d never say that about me, right, Saihara-chan? Right? Right? Tell me I’m right!”</p><p>   Shuichi just nodded. Kokichi cheered, switching over to the topic of his pet milk carton fairly quickly. Talking to him was confusing; Shuichi could never understand what he was thinking. One second he was sobbing and talking about how nobody loved him, and the next second he was laughing and calling Miu a whore. Everything felt artificial, like it was all fake and fabricated.</p><p>   Somehow, though, if anything, it made Shuichi even more desperate to befriend him. He wanted to know what was going on his head; what made him break character, how far his lying could go, if his organization was even real in the first place.</p><p>   For the first time, Shuichi didn’t want to run at the first sight of a mystery. Instead, he wanted to walk right into the crossfire and really, truly try to win the game that was Kokichi Ouma.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   Two weeks later, when Shuichi opened his dorm room door to see Kokichi sitting at his desk, sketching all over his files and homework, all he did was sigh. It wasn’t a surprise; Kokichi had revealed his lock-picking talent a while ago. It was only a matter of time before he put it to use.</p><p>   “My beloved Saihara-chan!” Kokichi said, spinning around in his (<em>Shuichi’s</em>) chair. “You’re home so <em>early</em>. How was your day?”</p><p>   Shuichi rolled his eyes, dropping his bag by the door and making his way over to his bed. “The same as yours, most likely.”</p><p>   “You burned down fifteen hotels, got shot in the arm, and took your pet washi tape on a walk, too?” He asked, incredulous.</p><p>   Shuichi ignored that. Instead, he just pulled his geography textbooks out of his bag and asked, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>   “I am so glad you asked,” Kokichi said, looking awfully proud of himself. Shuichi regretted telling Kokichi which dorm he stayed in. Still, regret did nothing to stop Kokichi from pulling out a seemingly newly-bought clown mask and tossing it over to Shuichi.</p><p>   “What’s this for?” he asked after he caught it, eyeing the mask warily.</p><p>   Kokichi waved his hands, as if doing jazz hands, “we’re going to go kidnap children by tricking them into thinking my pet skinny jeans are in the car!” Shuichi wondered just how many pets he had.</p><p>   “Huh?”</p><p>   “Just kidding!” He laughed, waving his hands and pulling out his own mask. “I’m hungry and want some candy, but I thought that I might as well stock up so I’d have some for a while. It’s hard to carry it all on your own, especially while running from an angry, racist employee, so I’m asking for your help. Plus, then you can get a snack, too.”</p><p>   All of Shuichi’s instincts told him to refuse. What he did instead was ask, “where are we going? The people at the convenience store will surely recognize us.”</p><p>   “You’re so picky,” Kokichi groaned, but he perked up immediately, clearly excited to explain. “We’re going to take the train to a different part of the city and go to the convenience store there! We’ll borrow what we can and then camp out for a while, just to make sure the coast is clear. That’s why we’re leaving so early in the evening, because by the time we get there, it’ll be dark. The sun goes down around seven in the winter.</p><p>   “The train there is at six-thirty-two, so about ten minutes. The train back is at eight-ten, so we’ll have a good amount of time to take what we need and bolt.”</p><p>   There were so many things wrong with this; plus, the last thing Shuichi needed was another opportunity to get kicked out of his dream school (his parent’s dream school). So, like any intelligent Ultimate Detective would, he said, “then let’s get going.”</p><p>   Kokichi somehow brightened even more. They both slipped their bags around their shoulders, the masks hidden inside, and made their way out.</p><p>   The whole train ride to the city was full of jokes, Kokichi talking about his pet yellow sweater, and Shuichi twiddling his thumbs, praying to any gods that might be out there that they wouldn’t get caught. Kokichi clearly had no such concern, as when the train stopped, he tugged his companion out, not hesitating for a second as they made their way to the shop.</p><p>   The streets got gradually more and more empty as they walked, and when they made it to a side of the city where it was just them on the sidewalk, they seized the opportunity to slip their masks over their faces and then run the rest of the way.</p><p>   Shuichi wasn’t sure why two teenagers wearing clown masks wasn’t a concern for the employee, but regardless, she paid them no mind, continuing to help other customers.</p><p>   The street may have been empty, but the store was packed, full of people. Apparently, the customers had the right idea, seeing as they all uncomfortably shifted away when Kokichi and Shuichi got too close.</p><p>   Kokichi didn’t even look twice at them. He began pulling candies off the shelf. Whenever people completely looked away, Kokichi would slip the candies into their respective bags, splitting everything off evenly.</p><p>   “You know, Ouma,” Shuichi began. Kokichi hummed to let him know he was listening. “You said something about a racist employee. What’s that about?”</p><p>   “Did I?” Kokichi wondered, pausing from his taking for a second. He continued just as quickly, though, his head tilted as he spoke. “The people at this shop are known for donating to racist organizations. That’s why I decided to steal from here specifically.”</p><p>   With that, it felt like a piece clicked into place, like Shuichi had just knocked over one of Kokichi’s pawns in a game of chess.</p><p>   Suddenly, he was very, very grateful for taking this trip.</p><p>   Kokichi continued to split the snacks up for a while and then he stood up, opening the fridge to his left and pulling a grape Fanta out. He opted to hold it instead of putting it in a bag. “Do you want a drink?” He asked.</p><p>   Shuichi didn’t really want to steal more than necessary, especially because all of the customers in the shop that would, unfortunately, be counted as witnesses. Still, he’d heard the phrase ‘go big or go home’ enough from Kaito to decide on a perfectly moral answer. “I’ll take a raspberry Fanta.”</p><p>   Kokichi stuck his tongue out at the answer but handed him the drink regardless. When they were both sure they’d gotten all they wanted, they stood up straight and looked around. After seeing how harmless they’d been, the customers had seemed to relax, most likely just thinking they were wearing a costume.</p><p>   Not to shatter their deductions, or whatever, but the moment the employee looked away from the front for even just a second, Kokichi and Shuichi hightailed it out.</p><p>   There had been shouting and a few gasps, but the moment the door slammed shut, it was inaudible. The only thing Shuichi could hear was Kokichi’s giggling, the wind rushing past his face, and the slapping of his shoes on the sidewalk.</p><p>   Unlike last time, Shuichi was beside Kokichi as they ran, taking turns wherever necessary and hiding behind dumpsters whenever somebody ran past.</p><p>   Running through the streets, laughing as if they were having the time of their lives (Shuichi certainly was), tripping over their own feet but getting up just as quickly as they fell, Shuichi felt like he was floating. Floating far, far away, in a land where his parents couldn’t praise him for the things he didn’t even want, in a land where he didn’t have a stack of case files sitting untouched on his desk, in a land where nothing mattered.</p><p>   It was just him, the wind, the sirens in the distance, and Kokichi. Beautiful, carefree Kokichi, who did whatever he wanted, no matter the limitations or what other people thought.</p><p>   In that moment, Shuichi wished he could be a mystery, too.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   “Checkmate!” Kokichi cheered as he knocked over Shuichi’s game piece, the <em>Sorry</em> board sitting in between them on their signature bench.</p><p>   Shuichi raised a brow, but set his piece back to the start all-the-same. “Ouma, we aren’t playing chess.”</p><p>   “But wouldn’t it be cool if we were?” Kokichi asked, his eyes twinkling with both mischief and wonder, as if the idea was extravagant and not totally in reach if they were to just go by Rantaro’s dorm and get the game from him.</p><p>   Shuichi sighed fondly, continuing the game from there.</p><p>   Eating lunch together had become a holiday that celebrated daily, pressed up together (or sitting with a game in between them) on their usual bench. Even on days like this, where the clouds threatened rain and the thunder in the distance threatened storms, they sat outside together, enjoying each other’s company even though it was completely unnecessary, seeing as Kokichi practically lived with him at that point.</p><p>   “You know, Saihara-chan, I just heard that the makeup store down the street from us supports conversion camps,” Kokichi said off-handedly, like he always did when he heard about stores supported by misogynistic assholes.</p><p>   “Let me guess; your mascara expired.”</p><p>   “And my eyeshadow! Oh, and I need to borrow a new lipgloss, too.”</p><p>   Shuichi chuckled but nodded, pulling a card out from the middle of the board as he spoke. “I guess we’ll be taking a trip sometime in the next week, then.”</p><p>   “Good!” Kokichi chipped in.</p><p>   At one point, Shuichi had still been nervous about the prospect of stealing, and sketches of the masks they always wore being released to the public didn’t help that at all. Eventually, though, as he learned why Kokichi stole from the places he did, he became more at ease with the idea.</p><p>   They were just ruining a few bully’s lives; that was all.</p><p>   His uncle would flip if he heard him say that, but for once, Shuichi didn’t care what his family thought. It was a nice feeling. In fact, if anything, these trips and lunches with Kokichi helped with Shuichi’s work. Getting out and feeling the wind in his hair inspired Shuichi to continue with cases, in a way.</p><p>   Maybe that was all he had needed, all that time ago; just a little nudge in the direction of freedom.</p><p>   When the rain eventually began to pour down on them, all they did was move their board game back inside, never stopping from reading off cards and knocking each other’s pieces away for a second.</p><p>   “Kokichi,” Shuichi said, not really thinking about what he was saying, “thank you.”</p><p>   Kokichi paused for a moment, most likely shocked from the use of his first name, but then he relaxed into the seat he’d moved into. He didn’t say anything more, just hummed in acknowledgment and knocked one of Shuichi’s pieces back to start.</p><p>   “Checkmate.”</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   “Which of these is your favorite?” Shuichi heard a voice coming from his side. He didn’t even look up from where he was laying face-down on his pillow when he responded.</p><p>   “I like some of the Edgar Allen Poe anthologies,” he replied, “but you’d probably like One of Us Is Lying. It has a good mystery and multiple well-written, diverse characters.”</p><p>   “Huh,” there was the sound of sliding paper and then Kokichi fell back into the bed, sitting next to Shuichi and opening the book.</p><p>   Shuichi twisted around under the blankets, just barely, so he could see Kokichi’s face. His friend was furrowing his eyebrows, his index finger tapping on the side of the book. He didn’t look up from the page; he looked curious and confused, as if he was trying to figure out what it was all about, but in his eyes there was perfect clarity.</p><p>   The amethyst-like color glistened and glowed and Shuichi almost stopped breathing.</p><p>   It wasn’t the first time Shuichi had taken note of how beautiful his friend’s eyes were; except, for a second, it felt like it was. His pulse quickened, his face flushed, and Shuichi wasn’t sure if he wanted to run, kick Kokichi out, or cuddle up even closer to him. In the end, he did none of those things. Instead, he just continued to lay next to Kokichi, glancing up at him every few minutes to gauge his reactions.</p><p>   He wasn’t sure why it felt like the first time he’d ever thought about kissing him, either.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   During the next few weeks, nothing changed except for the feeling in Shuichi’s stomach, which had gone from a warm feeling of joy and thankfulness to a burning flare, as if he was being burned from the inside.</p><p>   He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>   “Ouma, we aren’t going to prank Kamakura-san,” Shuichi said for the fifteenth time that morning. He was sitting at Kokichi’s desk this time, checking over the homework he’d done the night before.</p><p>   “Please, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi begged, his arms thrown over Shuichi’s shoulders as if it was second nature. The latter was torn between shoving him off and savoring the feeling forever.</p><p>   “No. He’s done nothing wrong.”</p><p>   “Yes, he has!” Kokichi declared triumphantly, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips. “When I walked past him a month ago, my light up sketchers stopped lighting up! He was doing cruel witchcraft; I just know it. You have to do something, Saihara-chan! Protect my name.”</p><p>   Shuichi raised a brow, not looking up from his homework. “You don’t own light-up-“ he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.</p><p>   His hand twitched when he saw the caller’s ID, but he answered nonetheless, bringing his phone up to his ear. “Hello? It’s Shuichi.”</p><p>   “Shuichi!” His mother cheered, her voice coming out crackled and yet still completely audible. “I just wanted to ask how your studies are going. How’s being the Ultimate Detective? Has anybody asked about your name?”</p><p>   “My studies are going fine,” he replied in a monotone voice, his eyes shifting from his homework to the wall of Kokichi’s dorm room, which was covered in childish drawings and betas of his supposed evil organization’s logo. “And no, nobody has asked. I don’t think anybody pays too much attention to American actors over here.”</p><p>   When he said the last sentence, Kokichi leaned forward, as if he’d be able to hear if he got close enough. He probably could, knowing how loud his mom was.</p><p>   “Nonsense, I’m sure they’re just too shy! Anyways, Saihara-chan, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are planning on visiting soon, just to check up.”</p><p>   “Oh,” was all Shuichi said at first, not at all thrilled for his barely-parents’ visit. Then, he said, “that’s great.”</p><p>   Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kokichi furrow his eyebrows, looking from the phone to Shuichi quite a few times. Maybe he could hear, Shuichi reasoned.</p><p>   “Also,” a new voice came from the phone. Shuichi could tell it was his dad. “We heard from your uncle that you’ve been neglecting a lot of your work with the agency lately. What’s up with that?”</p><p>   Shuichi began to explain that he’d gotten busy with the academy, but he was interrupted before he could even begin, “this isn’t the time to slack off. Your mother and I accepted you not following the family path and becoming an actor, but if you can’t even keep up with what you <em>chose</em> to do, maybe you need to be working harder than you have been. I didn’t get anywhere partying with friends, and I’m sure your uncle didn’t, either. That’s all.”</p><p>   Shuichi nodded, despite them not being able to see him. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>   His mom spoke up again, “well, we’ll talk to you soon! I have filming for the next week, but we’ll call again when we can. Goodbye, Shuichi!” The phone was hung up before he could repeat her words.</p><p>   Shuichi sighed, suddenly feeling rather heavy. He dropped his phone on the desk and began to dig through his bag, searching for his folder to put his homework in. Classes started soon.</p><p>   “Who was that?” Kokichi asked, even though with the way he’d been leaning over, he clearly already knew.</p><p>   “My parents.”</p><p>   “Hm,” he hummed. “What was that about American actors?”</p><p>   “They live in the States,” Shuichi responded, trying to keep his answers short. He didn’t want to talk about this; his family and Kokichi were supposed to stay far apart from each other. He didn’t need them mixing. “Left when I was young. They’re actors now. Wanted me to follow their footsteps, but I grew up with my uncle, so I ended up taking over his detective work instead.”</p><p>   Kokichi nodded slowly, his fingers tapping together, almost nervously, even though he had nothing to be nervous about. Maybe it was just the tension in the air. If he were to be honest, it was making him anxious, too.</p><p>   “How young were you when they left?”</p><p>   “Who knows? Six or seven, maybe?”</p><p>   Kokichi leaned over the desk, resting his cheek on his hand. “That’s unfortunate. I guess your dad really didn’t come back from the milk store.”</p><p>   Shuichi laughed drily, still feeling drained from the phone call. “I don’t know what milk store they were heading to, a whole ocean away.”</p><p>   Kokichi grinned, but it felt even more artificial than usual, his eyes glowing with pity and concern. Shuichi wished he could say he didn’t appreciate it.</p><p>   “Come on, we’re going to be late for classes.”</p><p>   Shuichi and Kokichi went to classes like they always did, ate lunch like they always did, researched horrible shopping industries like they always did, and yet it felt stiff, like they were going through the motions rather than enjoying it.</p><p>   He wished he could say it didn’t scare him.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   “Why do you sound so sad when you talk to your parents?” Kokichi suddenly asked, looking up from the flowers he’d been smelling.</p><p>   Shuichi stiffened when his parents were mentioned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>   “People would expect for someone to be happy that their parents were making an effort to be apart of their life, after all that time. You don’t seem very happy, though.” Kokichi’s eyes said that he already knew, but Shuichi answered anyways, glancing up to the clear, cloudless sky instead of his friend.</p><p>   “I don’t think it’s fair,” he said. Kokichi looked at him, but he didn’t look back. It was easier to talk when he wasn’t focusing on his friend. “They left me so long ago, and then the moment I get a chance to bring honor to our family name, they want to reconnect? It’s bullshit. They don’t want to reconnect with me, they just want to reconnect with my talents.”</p><p>   He didn’t cry, just stated it as a fact. He’d shed enough tears over his family; it all felt numb by then. “I don’t think anybody really cares what I want.”</p><p>   Kokichi hummed, looking back towards the flowers once more. They didn’t say anything more. Instead of talking, they just basked in each other’s presence and tried to pretend the rest of the world wasn’t around.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   A few weeks passed, and Kokichi and Shuichi’s relationship mended. The awkward silences and tension-filled atmospheres came to an end.</p><p>   It was raining when Shuichi got a text from his mom, letting him know that plans had changed and his parents couldn’t actually come. He tried to pretend he was upset about it, but it came across rather plain. If anything, he was thankful; exams were coming up, and he didn’t need the added stress.</p><p>   His uncle called shortly after, letting him know that he’d be out of state for an investigation for a few days, and that if Shuichi needed anything, the house key was under the matt.</p><p>   The rest of the day was spent doing homework until Kokichi walked through the already-unlocked door and tossed him an address.</p><p>   Their evening was spent together, ruining corrupt business’s shops and running down the streets, laughing the whole way down.</p><p>   With Kokichi, Shuichi felt like he was making a difference. He felt like he meant something to someone, with or without his knack for detective work.</p><p>   It was a nice feeling, he found.</p><p>——— 🎲 • ♠ • 🔍 ———</p><p>   It was December twenty-ninth, just a few days into winter break, when Kokichi showed up outside of Shuichi’s dorm door, wearing a checkerboard winter coat and long, thin white gloves. It was the first time since they’d met that he waited for Shuichi to open the door, rather than breaking in.</p><p>   “It’s supposed to be super clear outside, so we should be able to see the stars!” Kokichi said, leaning forward and somehow managing not to fall flat on his face.</p><p>   Shuichi stared at him blankly, taking a few seconds to comprehend what his friend was saying. “Okay?” He eventually said, uncertain.</p><p>   Kokichi rolled his eyes, leaning back once again. “<em>So</em>! We should go stargazing in the courtyard!”</p><p>   “I didn’t think you had any interest in stars,” Shuichi said, not rejecting nor accepting the invitation.</p><p>   “I guess you just didn’t pay enough attention to me,” Kokichi pouted, “you’re so mean, Shumai! Making me spell everything out for you!” He crossed his arms impatiently. “So? Are we going or not?”</p><p>   Shuichi sighed, relenting. “Fine. Let me get my coat.”</p><p>   Kokichi cheered as Shuichi twisted around to grab his jacket from the coat hanger. He considered bringing his hat, too, but decided against it.</p><p>   Before he could even get the jacket on, Kokichi grabbed his wrist and started dragging him along, forcing him to kick the door closed with his foot.</p><p>   “Slow down, Ouma. The stars aren’t going to disappear,” he said with no bite. After months of spending time together, he’d gotten used to Kokichi’s energy and excessive running around. Where it was once irritating and irresponsible, it was now endearing and irre<em>sistible</em>.</p><p>   Kokichi didn’t, in fact, slow down. If anything, he started walking even quicker, shoving the doors open and leading them to the bench they usually ate lunch at.</p><p>   He was right; the sky was perfectly clear, not a cloud in sight, allowing for the stars to shine through. Hope’s Peak didn’t have any lights turned on, as not to disturb any sleeping students, but that didn’t matter with how bright the sky was.</p><p>   “Look, Shumai, it’s The Big Dipper!” Shuichi followed where he was pointing with his eyes to see a constellation that was definitely not The Big Dipper.</p><p>   “Ouma, that’s Apus.”</p><p>   “Oh, I have a pet apus!” Kokichi said excitedly, without missing a beat. Shuichi laughed at that.</p><p>   “Just how many pets do you have?” He finally asked. He wasn’t even looking at the stars anymore; rather, he was looking at his own star.</p><p>   Kokichi kicked his legs and waved his arms like he did every time he spoke, as if answering verbally wasn’t enough. “Five-hundred-and-fifty-seven. Or maybe it’s six-hundred-and-fifty-seven. Somewhere around that range,” he sounded completely serious when he said it.</p><p>   “Will I get to meet all of them?”</p><p>   “I don’t know, will y-“ Kokichi cut off when he turned around, making eye contact with him. Shuichi wasn’t sure why, but looking into his eyes made his hands sweat. <em>Maybe I should have brought my hat after all, </em>he thought, fidgeting with the sleeve of his coat.</p><p>   They were silent for a few seconds, and then all of a sudden, Kokichi started to laugh. It was the same giggle he voiced whenever they finally got away from the police, or whenever Shuichi boasted about winning their game of <em>Sorry</em>, only to lose right at the end. It was unmistakably real, nothing artificial about it, and in that moment, Shuichi would do anything to hear it forever.</p><p>   “You know,” Kokichi started, sounding confident despite the way his face flushed, “I brought you here to watch the stars, not me!”</p><p>   Shuichi looked down, reaching up for a hat that wasn’t there. “Sorry, Ouma.”</p><p>   “That was a lie,” Kokichi chirped, swinging his legs once more. “I want all of your attention on me! And <em>that</em> is the truth.”</p><p>   He squinted. “Is it the full truth?” Shuichi wasn’t sure what he was trying to get at; all he could tell was that somewhere, under the surface, there was some kind of emotion that he wanted to dig out. It was like when you lost one piece of a one-thousand-piece puzzle; all you needed was that last center piece in order to complete the picture.</p><p>   Kokichi fidgeted, just slightly. “You’re the detective here, Shumai. You figure it out.”</p><p>   Shuichi paused. He wasn’t sure exactly what Kokichi was trying to get at. What he did know, though, was that under the light of the moon and stars, Kokichi’s eyes glistened like true gemstones, the lipgloss Shuichi knew he used shined in an all-too-attractive way, and his hands were twitching, like he wanted to do something but wasn’t sure if he could.</p><p>   Shuichi sincerely hoped he was doing this right.</p><p>   He was the one to lean in first, but that didn’t matter to him; all that mattered was that his lips were on Kokichi’s, Kokichi’s hand was on top of his, and Shuichi had finally finished the puzzle.</p><p>   When Shuichi pulled away, he reached up for his hat again, only to remember for what had to be the tenth time that night it wasn’t there. “Was that okay?”</p><p>   Kokichi laughed, completely intertwining his fingers with Shuichi’s and acting like it was completely natural, despite the way his face had gone completely red and his hands had become just as sweaty as Shuichi’s. “I’m an evil supreme leader, Shuichi. I wouldn’t have let you do it if it wasn’t okay!”</p><p>   Shuichi smiled, finally looking back up to the stars. “That’s good, then.”</p><p>   Even as he looked up at the night sky, piecing together constellations and trying to slow down his ridiculously fast heartbeat, he found that nothing could beat the stars that shined in Kokichi’s eyes.</p><p>   Things weren’t perfect. Even as he sat there with the person he’d come to love, he couldn’t help but think of all the things that were going wrong in his life. Shuichi couldn’t deny that things weren’t perfect, nor could he pretend to magically fix his relationship with his family in one night.</p><p>   What he could do, however, was enjoy the night while it lasted, because if he knew anything, it was that nothing lasted forever.</p><p>   Forever or not, Shuichi hoped Kokichi himself would stick around for as long as the universe would allow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! This was a lot of fun to write, especially the shoplifting scenes.<br/>If you're curious, the constellation 'apus' symbolizes the 'bird of paradise'. I chose to use that title and constellation because Kokichi made Shuichi feel more free than he ever had working for his parents and uncle's ideals.<br/>I'm considering making a sequel, but seeing as this alone took three days to write, I'm not one hundred percent sure. Regardless, if you want to read more, you can check out my other oumasai fics and/or take a look at my tumblr (xxxbookaholic) where I post both danganronpa and a3: actors content!<br/>If you liked the fic, please leave kudos and/or a comment. It keeps me writing!</p><p>Have a nice rest of your day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>